The halfa siblings
by Kixen
Summary: Due to terrible misunderstanding Jack and Maddie sentence their two halfa children to live in the ghost zone. What will become of the Danny and Jazz? Read to find out. Sibling bonding. Rated T for safety
1. disowned and adopted

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of the halfa siblings.

Fenton works 1995

"Jazz you said you would help me learn how to do that! I taught you how to clone yourself." Whined a 5 year old Danny.

"But I also thought you how to become intangible, as well as fly." Jazz countered. "But seriously Danny we can't be doing this all in the open. If mom and dad found out we have ghost powers there is no telling what they would do." Jazz said concerned.

"Come on Jazz why not just tell them? I mean they are our parents and we are suppose to be able to go to them with our secrets." Danny said remembering a conversation he had with their mother.

"But they are also ghost hunters as well. Last thing we need is them trying to experiment on us because we gained ghost powers." Jazz replied while looking in the mirror.

Jazz's ghost form took the appearance of a blue haired girl with green eyes, a two piece ghost outfit with the letters JP on them, and black gloves and boots. Danny's form on the other hand took the appearance of a silver haired ghost with green eyes, a one piece black hazmat suit with a DP logo on it, and white gloves and boots.

"We have been keeping this secret from them for 2 years Jazz, we need to tell them." Danny said causing Jazz to sigh.

"Danny what if they want to rip us apart molecule by molecule? I am only doing this to protect us Danny. While they are cool, we didn't ask for these powers, and worse to wear mom and dad hate ghosts." Jazz replied in a worried tone.

"But Jazz, what if they accept us regardless of our ghost powers? It would be nice to be able to be honest with mom and dad about our secret." Danny said only to hear footsteps and hear weapons charging up.

"Ok while I am glad that I was right about ghosts existing, why are you out of the ghost zone? Did you come to kill us? Well if that is the case no one is going to take us away from our children!" Jack said quickly while taking out an anti ghost weapon ready to shoot.

"Mom, Dad stop it is us your children look!" Danny said as red ring and lavender ring appeared around their bodies changing them back to their human forms.

Upon seeing this Maddie and Jack hardened looks didn't change and both proceeded to fire at their two children.

"You can't fool us with your shape shifting abilities! Now you can either go back to the ghost zone, or you can stay and become our guinea pigs." Maddie said while glaring at her own half ghost children.

"But we are…"Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Maddie and Jack in turn fired their guns at Jazz and Danny.

Jazz seeing this coming formed an energy shield to protect both her and Danny from the blast. Maddie and Jack were about to fire again when Jazz spoke up.

"Ok we will go back to the ghost zone if you let us. Just don't end me and my little brother please?" Jazz said causing Maddie and Jack to stop.

"Fine you can go back, but if we ever see you two on this side ever again we won't be so merciful!" Jack said as Jazz, and Danny both began to float backwards into the ghost zone. Upon seeing this Jack smiled.

"I guess those ghosts knew they were no match for us!" Jack said with pride.

"I don't know Jack they may have been kids, but from the looks of that blue haired one she could have locked us up in an energy shield without air instantly killing us. We better be lucky she was more concerned about their afterlives then us. Which reminds me we need to make sure our kids are ok." Maddie replied.

"I will destroy this ghost portal as well. We don't want anymore of those ghosts coming through it again." Jacked added.

"Jack we must also get rid of the notes as well. We don't want anyone else making a ghost portal either. Just knowing that ghosts exists is enough for me." Maddie said as she grabbed the notes set them a blaze, and threw them into the ghost zone portal.

Jack then closed the ghost zone portal, and push a button which caused it to instantly come apart.

"And you said that it was a useless button Maddie. Now we need to check up on our kids to make sure they are safe and sound." Jack said as he and Maddie ran to each of there rooms only to find them empty.

Maddie, and Jack then searched the house from top to bottom and within 15 minutes both came running to each other.

"Jack they aren't in their rooms, and they aren't in the house! Oh my god Jack our kids were telling us the truth and we send them into the ghost zone!" Maddie said with tears in her eyes after realizing the sad truth.

"We sentenced our children to a fate worse then death if we can get them back. We need to rebuild the portal, and get them back now!" Jack said causing Maddie to glare at him.

"I told you that a self destruct button wasn't a good idea!" Maddie hissed in anger.

"How was I suppose to know that we were going to send our children into the ghost zone because they gained ghost powers? But right now we are going to have to rebuild to portal from scratch. Hopefully they will still be half human at least when we get finish rebuilding the portal. Who knows if the ghost zone is a safe place for humans to live." Jack said as both he and Maddie raced downstairs, and began to rebuild the portal from scratch.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"I am sorry Jazz, I should have listened to you. Now we are stuck in the ghost zone." Danny said upset.

"No Danny, this isn't your fault. I blame our parents for this! They saw us as monsters instead of their children! What kind of parents would do this to their own children?" Jazz said upset while trying to calm down her brother.

"Well Jazz as long as we have each other we will survive. But where will we go, and what will we use for food?" Danny asked.

"Maybe someone will take us in until our realms appear. If that book that age changing guy gave us had in it is true we should get our realms when we become full ghosts." Danny said causing Jazz to frown.

"Danny we are only 7 and 5 we are way to young to become full ghosts. Now lets find someone who will help us." Jazz replied.

"Well we can't go move in with Frostbite his realm would kill our human halfs due to cold." Danny started.

"Plus I doubt uncle Clocky will take us in either since he can't interfere with the time stream unless his bosses say otherwise." Jazz added sadly.

No sooner did Jazz say this did they spot a ghost then never saw before. She has blue flaming hair tied into a ponytail with a black band and pale white skin. She has on grey boots with skull heels a two piece back outfit, and black gloves. Upon seeing her Danny flies over to her and speaks to her.

"Hello Ms., me and my sister ran away from home, and were wondering if we could stay with you until we get our own realms." Danny said to the flaming haired ghost.

Upon hearing Danny's voice said female ghost turned around to see who asked for her help. Upon seeing him smiled.

"Hello there cutie, what is your name?" The female ghost asked.

"It is Danny Fenton. Can you help me and my sister Jazz with a place to stay Ms.?" Danny asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Ok Danny, first don't call me Ms. Even if I am older then you. My name is Ember Mclain. Second as much as I would love to help you, I can't. I have a very tiny realm that isn't big enough for kids. By the way how old are you right now?" Ember asked prying for information.

"I am 5 years old now." Danny answered.

"If you see me again in 9 years look me up Cutie." Ember said causing Jazz to go into overprotective sister mode.

"Let's go Danny, she says she can't help us, and the last thing we need is for you to do is get a horrible first girlfriend." Jazz said as she flew away from with brother causing Ember glare at Jazz.

"Jazz even though we just met her, why did you have to act to mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong to hurt us." Danny asked in a naive tone.

"Just trust me that she isn't the type of influence you need. Even if she did have room in her realm I would had to decline." Jazz said understanding better what could have happened better then Danny.

Jazz and Danny then continued to fly aimlessly through the realms of the ghost zone until they saw two ghosts fighting it out. The first ghost is a mixture of wind and lighting. He wears a black and green vest with a green and red that has a lighting bolt going through it in the center, and has matching black and green gloves. While his lower body was that of a cyclone, his upper body was that of green lighting. The second ghost that is on the winning end of the fight can be described as a warrior from the days of the Greek gods.

She is twenty feet tall, has blue skin, and four arms. She has pink hair that goes down her all the way down past her back, and wear a helmet that covers two sides of her face. Lastly she wore a black and gold Greek style dress.

"I will be back Pandora, and when I do come back I will beat you!" The green weather ghost said just before he flew away with his tail between his legs.

"Jazz I am going to ask her if she can help us. Besides the way she beat up that ghost was so cool!" Danny said causing Jazz to worry.

"No Danny she looks scary and mean." Jazz said more worried for Danny then herself.

"Jazz what was that saying you said about the book and cover?" Danny asked.

"It is called never judge a book by it's cover, but still what if she directs that anger on us?" Jazz asked still worried for their safety more then anything else.

"If she does, then you can say you told me so like I know you wanted to when I said we should tell mom and dad the truth about us." Danny said as he once again flew towards a ghost in the hopes of getting them a home.

As Danny flew over to Pandora she instantly spotted him and sighed.

"Coming at me while I am tired from a fight? I swear everyone wants to beat me for my title." Pandora said raring to fight again while hiding her fatigue.

"No Pandora, I didn't come to fight you. I came to ask could me and my sister stay with you? You see our parents attacked us when they found out we were half ghost, and now we have nowhere to go." Danny said causing the giant Greek ghost to gasp.

Pandora normally a rage and fury filled ghost felt her heart go out for Danny. Jazz seeing that Pandora didn't attack her brother came out to let herself be known causing Pandora to sigh.

"Your own parents attacked you because you were half ghost? I remember meeting one other half ghost some time ago but unlike him you two are nothing more then innocent children. How dare those parents of yours attack you for something as stupid as that!" Pandora said feeling her rage come back.

"So Pandora, will you help us?" Danny asked causing Pandora to smile.

"What kind of gal would I be to turn my back on two adorable children? I always wanted to have children of my own, but I never could. So consider yourself my kids and don't worry I won't try to kill you, but you will need to know how to defend yourselves. So tell me how long have you two have your abilities?" Pandora asked.

"Since the accident two years ago. We have been learning our powers on our own, but there are some things Jazz can do that I can't and visa versa." Danny answered.

Danny was about to say more when Pandora heard his and Jazz's stomachs growl. Upon hearing this Pandora smiled.

"You two must be hungry, Well I have plenty of food back at my realm, so don't worry you will be well taken care off." Pandora said causing the two to smile.

About 5 feet away Ember watched the scene along with two other ghosts. The first is a male ghost wearing a biker outfit. He has green eyes, greasy blond hair, and a green skull necklace. The second ghost is a female ghost with cyan colored skin green hair and red eyes. She is wear a red leather jacket, with a matching red skirt and black high heels.

"Ember that is sad. Why didn't you just take them in? Now they will no longer exist if Pandora has her way!" The biker girl said concerned for the two kids.

"Kitty why do you even care about those two? They aren't our problem!" The male biker asked.

"I wish I would have ran into those kids I would have been glad to take them in. As for you Ember, how could you turn away two adorable kids?" Kitty hissed.

"I only have a one bedroom realm Kitty! I have no place for them to stay! Besides if I did I would only take the cutie there! His sister can go to wherever ghosts go when they parish." Ember said causing the male biker to snicker.

"Who would have thought that you were a cradle robber Ember? You were what? 19 when you died? The kid doesn't even look like he hit puberty yet." The male biker said still snickering.

"The kid is 5, and I wouldn't do anything to him until he is 14 at least anyways. I can tell he is going to be a looker when he gets older Johnny. Plus me not aging since I am a full ghost while having him grow since he is half human helps as well." Ember said causing Kitty to look at her.

"So is there anything else you want to do until then?" Johnny asked.

"How about we take Ember to the doctor's office? I seriously thinks she needs her head examined." Kitty said only to dodge a musical fist from a now pissed off Ember.

"You know what Kitty? Screw you I don't need to go to the doctor's office and I have better things to do!" Ember hissed as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

So ends part one of the halfa siblings. I am taking a break from my normal pure romance stories, and decided to make a story that focus's more on Danny, Jazz, and my favorite good gal Pandora. Pandora didn't get enough love in the series and sadly she get much from fanfictions as well. R and R people.


	2. New beginnings and evil plans

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part two of the halfa siblings.

Pandora's realm the next morning

Danny still half asleep feels a wetness on his body Danny thinking he wet himself sighs in his sleep.

"Great I can't believe I wet the bed. Mommy Pandora is not going to be happy with me." Danny said only to get a shock when he woke up.

Upon waking up Danny sees a big tree headed dog in front of him all heads baring their fangs ready to eat Danny while drooling on him.

"Cerberus, no my son is not your breakfast! You try to eat him and you will have to deal with me!" Pandora hissed causing her dog to whine before walking away with his tail in between his legs.

Danny then used his intangibility power to remove the dog saliva from his body. Pandora then takes Danny's hand and walks him to the kitchen.

"Mommy Pandora, what is breakfast this morning?" Danny asked.

"For this morning the two of you will be having omelets since I made those this morning." Pandora said as she placed Danny on the table right next to Jazz.

"Make sure the two of you eat well because after your meal I want you to show me all of your abilities so I know where I have to work with you two." Pandora said causing Jazz to frown.

"Pandora, while I am glad you took us in why do you need to know our abilities?" Jazz asked.

"Simple while for now I will be your adopted mother, I don't want my children being bullied by the other ghosts in the ghost zone. Plus I won't always be around to protect you so you will need to know how to defend yourselves." Pandora answered.

"That reminds me Pandora, what are you rules on dating when we get older?" Jazz asked.

"As long as you live under my roof anyone you decide to date will meet me. If I find out that they are dating you and you didn't tell me about them… Let's just say it won't be pretty." Pandora answered causing Jazz to smile.

'That woman who I know is no good for Danny will never met Pandora's approval so that stops that worry for now.' Jazz thought to herself smiling.

"We can talk later, no talking while eating your breakfast." Pandora said just before everyone started eating their food.

Vlad Master's Castle home

"It has been 11 years since the accident that has given me my ghost powers, but cost me the woman I love." Vlad said out loud to no one. "I am the richest man in Wisconsin but even with all my wealth if doesn't give me the two things I want most. Madeline and the Green Bay packers."

Vlad trying to push those thoughts out of mind opened his morning news paper and began reading it to look for some wise investments only for his phone to ring.

'It must be the president wanting another loan. I swear the way they manage their budget they might as well give me the entire USA.' Vlad thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Vlad Masters speaking, may I ask who is this?" Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Thank goodness you picked up Vlad. I know we haven't spoken since the accident, but I need a favor from you." Maddie said causing Vlad to smile.

"For you Maddie I would do anything." Vlad said causing Maddie to smile.

"I want to know do you still have those notes from our college days? You know the ones for the old ghost portal?" Maddie asked.

"I am sorry I don't but why do you ask?" Vlad said prying for information,

"Me and Jack did something terrible. Without knowing it we sentenced our two half ghost children to deal with existing in the ghost zone." Maddie said with tears causing Vlad to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Maddie, since you are my college friend I will do everything in my power to bring you children back safely. Even if it costs me my last billion I promise." Vlad said causing Maddie to smile.

"Thank you Vlad you don't know how much this means to me and Jack." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"I am curious though how did your children gain ghost powers?" Vlad asked hoping they would know.

"I don't know. All I know is that they tried to tell us it was them when they reverted back to their human forms only for me and Jack to banish them and destroy the ghost portal." Maddie said still upset.

"Maddie I said I would help bring them back, and that is exactly what I am going to do. Even though I only seen them in pictures they are already like a son and daughter to me. I will talk with you later Maddie." Vlad said just before he hung up the phone.

'So Daniel and Jasmine are just like me now but are lost in the ghost zone? Thanks to that Greek ghost Pandora my portal was fried. But since I have the notes for making a new one while Jack and Maddie don't I can have one in no time. Then I will find them and raise them as my own." Vlad thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Pandora's realm 3 hours later

"Jazz, Danny tell me what was it that you two wanted to do before all this happened to you?" Pandora asked wanting to get to know her two adopted children.

"Well I wanted to become a brain surgeon just like my idol from Kim possible does, but sadly thanks to my parents doing this to me I won't be able to." Jazz said in a dejected tone.

"I wanted to become an astronaut like my Idol from I dream of Jeannie does, but sadly I doubt that will happen either." Danny also said in a dejected tone.

'Those parents, they better hope I don't ever meet them cause if I do they will dine on my fury!' Pandora thought to herself extremely pissed off. 'But first time to lift my children's spirits like a good mother should.'

"Danny, you know now that you have ghost powers, you can go into space without the fear of dying right? In other words you can become an astronaut without the need for special training." Pandora started causing Danny's spirits to raise.

"Are you serious mommy Pandora? I can still be an astronaut without having to go to school and getting the training?" Danny asked in a hopeful tone.

"You don't need special training for going into space when you have ghost abilities. You can fly which means you won't have to learn how to fly a shuttle for starters. Second of all in your ghost form you don't need air so you can survive in space just don't change back to your human form. It will be a piece of cake for you even if you didn't go to school." Pandora answered causing Danny to hug her.

"Thank you for telling me that! I can still live my dream even if I am not getting paid to do it like my idol." Danny said extremely happy.

'That was easy. Now it is time for me to make my oldest feel good. But her dream isn't as simple as Danny's is. But no matter I will give her encouragement, and I will make sure she succeeds.' Pandora thought to herself before she spoke.

"Jazz who said you can't still become a brain surgeon like your idol? While your dream is a lot harder than Danny's you can still become a great brain surgeon and make your idol proud if she ever could met you. You just need to apply yourself. I will teach you how to use your portal power so you can both go to school in the human world. However, when it is time for you to come home just use it to come back here." Pandora said in a calm tone.

"But mommy Pandora, what if someone finds out we are half ghost, or our real parents who wanted to hurt us spot us?" Danny said in a worried tone.

"I will enroll you both in a school outside of Amity where they don't know you. Now I expect the both of you to bring me home good grades or you will get what Vortex got do I make myself clear?" Pandora said in a stern tone causing Jazz and Danny to gulp.

"Mommy Pandora, what is good grades to you? Jazz's last report card she got straight A's but as for me I got C's and B's." Danny said remembering his last report card.

"Pandora, what are good grades to you? You never answered Danny's question originally." Jazz said pointing out that she never answered the question.

"Since you want to be a brain surgeon like your idol I expect you to keep bring home A's. Danny I also expect your grades to rise and match that of your sister's last report card. Now do I make myself clear?" Pandora asked once again getting a positive response out of both siblings.

Stage out

Sorry I didn't update this one sooner, but writers block is a killer. Also to let you know their will be time skips in this story but I won't say when. R and R people.


	3. The first day at a new school

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original powers without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of the halfa siblings.

Casper elementary 3 years later

Danny and Jazz walked through the halls of their new school together. Even though the two of them were already close they became even closer over the years. They were so close that some even teased them saying they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend instead of brother and sister.

Jazz and Danny both changed within the past three years as well. Both Jazz and Danny had a growth spurt over the years due to their extremely active existence with Pandora. Jazz now stands at the height of 4 foot 5 with her hair in her normal hairstyle. Her attire is a smaller yet stylish version of Pandora's gold and black dress with the matching back shoes.

As for Danny, he now stands at the height of 4 foot 2 as for his clothes, since Pandora didn't have any male clothes his attire remained unchanged other than size if it. (meaning he wears the same clothes in does on the show)

"Hey take a look it is the love birds Danny and Jazz!" One of the school bullies said causing the masses to laugh.

"We are not love birds, we are brother and sister!" Danny and Jazz said at the same time causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Isn't that cute they are defending each other." Said another of the kids.

"What siblings who care about each other wouldn't defend each other?" Both Danny and Jazz once again said causing the masses once again to laugh at them.

"Danny and Jazz, sitting in a tree. KISSING! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The majority of the masses said while laughing.

Jazz seeing the annoyed look on her brother's face decided to defuse a potentially dangerous situation.

"Danny let's just leave it be. They are doing this to get under our skin. Let's just head to our classes and then we can head home." Jazz said noticing Danny anger rising.

Being raised by Pandora had more of an effect on Danny then it did Jazz. Like Pandora Danny had acquired Pandora rage and fury. It especially shows when someone messes with Pandora or Jazz. Danny and Jazz both look at their schedules and see they both have Gym class causing the half ghost siblings to smile.

'This is one class we never fail compared to Pandora's training this is nothing.' Both Danny and Jazz thought at the same time.

Gym class

"Ok you maggots, I am Mrs. Macho, and I will be your gym teacher for the rest of your time in this school!" The gym teacher said causing most of the class to laugh.

"With a name like that, I am surprised she isn't mistaken for a man." Said one of the older students.

Mrs. Macho is the definition of extreme female body build abusing steroids. Her body doesn't have an ounce of body fat and is pure muscle. She is so ripped that even her breasts are pure muscle.

"I am surprised that someone actually married that gorilla." Said another student causing the rest other then Danny and Jazz to giggle.

Unfortunately for the other students Mrs. Macho heard these two comments and decided to use the rule if one does something wrong then you all have to suffer for it.

"OK SINCE YOU HAVE TIME TO MAKE JOKES ABOUT ME, I AM GOING GIVE YOU MY NORMAL DAILY WORKOUT, AND IF YOU CAN'T KEEP UP YOU WILL BE HELD AFTER SCHOOL!" Mrs. Macho screamed causing everyone to glare at her.

"Mrs. Macho, how is it fair that everyone has to suffer for what those two said? Me and Danny, didn't even laugh at their jab at you and your private life." Jazz asked causing Mrs. Macho to speak up.

"I have several rules to my gym class young woman. The first one is we are one unit not a bunch of individuals. If one does something wrong then everyone will be punished for it not just that one. Second I give no special treatment to anyone in my class. If you have a medical reason that is one thing, but if you are fit and healthy you will be treated the same as everyone else. Now your grade will not be judge on everyone performance." Mrs. Macho said before pulling out a workout tape and putting it in.

'After they are done with this work out they will learn some respect. If not then I will just keep giving them punishment physical training.' Mrs. Macho thought to herself snickering.

"Alright you maggot's get ready my husband is about to start his routine, and if you don't keep up, I will make you do it again after school!" Mrs. Macho said as the screen came on.

As the workout video started everyone started off ok as they were able to keep up with Mrs. Macho wondering how in the world this was punishment. However, however as the workout went on the level of intensity increased drastically. Five minutes into the workout most of the students were already sweating and breathing hard. Mrs. Macho then turned around without missing a beat and spoke in a song like tone.

"You slob's don't like to move, No motivation and sleeping all you like, Then this will be a living hell, Punishment heaven go-go heaven. Yeah yeah yeah yeah one two one two." Mrs. Macho said in a sing tone while keeping up with her husband's workout video.

While most of them were sweating, moaning, and groaning over the workout Danny, and Jazz were keeping up with Mrs. Macho while Danny was snickering.

"Ok Maggot, while I see you can keep up with my husband's workout why are you snickering?" Mrs. Macho asked.

"What you said actually fit this situation while at the same time being the translation of your husband said on the tape." Danny answered still snickering.

Mrs. Macho couldn't help but smile at that for a second before she looked at the rest of the class who were still struggling to keep up with her, Danny and Jazz.

'That will teach those little maggots now time for me to have some more fun with them. I so enjoy doing this to disrespectful little runts like them.' Mrs. Macho thought to herself before she spoke.

"Idly sleeping isn't allowed, you won't get thin unless you dance, You won't suffer unless you dance! Aerobic go-go heaven! Yeah yeah yeah yeah one two one two! Ok everyone lets dance now!" Mrs. Macho said causing one of the other students to speak.

"This is punishment and we don't want to get thin! I am happy being fat thank you!" Said a blond overweight student not liking this much exercise.

"Unless you want to stay after school with everyone here you better dance now! Yeah yeah yeah yeah one two one two!" Mrs. Macho said causing the class to glare at her while Danny, and Jazz danced with Mrs. Macho while one other student managed to do better than the rest of the class but was struggling somewhat.

'This workout is nothing. It is a light workout at best compared to what Pandora has us do with our training.' Jazz thought actually enjoying herself.

"What… is with you two? How come… you aren't… tired like… the rest of us?" Said one of the former jokers.

"We just have better endurance nothing else. Besides I wouldn't mind this workout for every gym class. It is actually fun." Danny and Jazz both said in sync once again.

Upon seeing how the class reacted to her punishment physical training Mrs. Macho turned off the table giving the class a breather. While the mass majority of the students were breathing hard, Danny, and Jazz were acting like it was nothing.

"You three, step forward and tell me your names!" Mrs. Macho said causing them to speak.

"I am Danny." Danny said with a smile.

"I am Jazz Danny's older sister." Jazz said with pride.

"The name is Valerie Grey." Valerie said causing Mrs. Macho to smile

"I wasn't expecting any of you maggots to be able to keep up with this workout, but for once I am glad to be surprised. These three students will be your gym class leaders. Now I will give you one warning, if you want to make more jokes at my expense fine. However if anymore jokes are made about me in my class that I hear about be ready to do that workout and next time I won't stop it early!" Mrs. Macho said with barely any sweat on her face.

"You… and those siblings… are not… human!" Said one of the exhausted students.

"Ok Maggots, you have 10 minutes to hit the showers because my class is going to be over.

Girls locker room

"I can't believe that psycho gym instructor! She made me sweat as well as caused me to ruin my flawless skin!" Said a nine-year old Latina girl while turning on the shower head.

"I have been the most fit child in the school, but she takes fitness to the extreme." Said Valerie grey while washing her hair.

"What is she trying to do turn us into mini versions of her?" Said a blond-haired girl with a flower in her hair.

"Someone need to get her fired for that stunt. That was pure torture. Normally I don't agree with you but in this cause I can!" Said a raven haired girl with a green bow bow in her hair.

"Please Sam, you smell even when you don't workout this hard, at least now you have a good reason to sweat." The blond-haired girl said while scrubbing her body striking a nerve with Sam.

"What do you think of the new teacher Jazz? I know you and that little brother of yours could keep up better than me, but you must think she took it overboard right?" Asked the blond-haired girl.

"I don't think that is her normal routine for us. Someone did crack jokes on her, and she responded with what most would call punishment physical Education." Jazz said causing Sam to frown.

"Jazz was it? Is what the rumor say true about you and Danny? I mean are you two actually dating?" Sam asked causing just about all the women in the showers to stop.

"I love my little brother, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him, however dating him isn't right." Jazz answered in a calm tone.

"Sam why don't you just spit it out that you want her approval so you can be friends with him." One of the girls said causing Sam to blush but thanks to the stall couldn't be seen.

"I was just curious. I mean everyday I hear the same teasing just because Danny and Jazz are like twins without being twins." Sam said defending herself.

'Sounds like another female has a crush on my brother. At least she is his age unlike those two cradle robbers in the ghost zone.' Jazz thought to herself sourly.

Boys locker room

"I swear Mrs. Macho was born the wrong gender. I wonder if she actually did like that man said he did on Jerry Springer." Said the fat blond kid.

"You mean have an operation to change his gender? I saw that one as well and I wouldn't be surprised." Said a fat Asian kid.

"Will the two of you stop it? Remember what happened when you cracked jokes on Mrs. Macho last time? She made everyone do an extreme workout. I mean other than Danny, Jazz, and somehow Valerie no one else could keep up with her." Said an African-American boy.

"Shut up Tucker, I am going to tell my mother what she did. She is in the PTA, and she actually has power to get nut job teachers like her out and someone else in." The blond fat kid said.

"Hey Danny, I have to ask is the rumors about you and your sister true? Are the two of you actually boyfriend and girlfriend? Tucker asked curious.

"No way, Pandora would have our heads if that were the cause. Besides isn't dating a sibling wrong anyways?" Danny asked causing the blond fat kid to raise an eye brow.

"Who is Pandora, Also if the rumors aren't true is you sister seeing someone?" The blond joke asked.

"Pandora is our mother, and as the last question that is none of your business." Danny answered striking a nerve with overweight blond kid.

'Oh when I see you next Danny I am going to kick your butt. I run this school and no one talks to me like that.' Dash thought to himself as he continued to shower himself.

Casper Elementary mess hall

"What is with those two? I know they said they aren't dating each other, but I am beginning to wonder about that." Dash said while eating his pudding. "I mean what is there to hide?"

"Dash it is called respecting your sibling's personal life. I mean how would you like it if your sibling spread all of your personal information to everyone?" Tucker said trying to make Dash see his point.

"I wouldn't care, because I have nothing to hide." Dash countered.

"Then I guess it is ok to tell everyone that you still wet the bed." The Asian kid said causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Wow you still wet the bed? Man that is something I would want to be kept secret." Tucker said laughing.

Paulina hearing his laughed so hard that milk came out of her nose along with Star, and Valerie. Needless to say Dash was completely embarrassed.

"This is all Danny's fault! I am going to hit him were it hurts! Kawn, Jenkins come with me" Dash said pissed off as he left his table.

With Danny and Jazz

Unaware of Dash coming to their table Danny and Jazz open their bag lunches.

"Jazz what did Pandora, make for you today?" Danny asked as he took out his bag lunch.

"She made me (1) Astakomacaronada with some Tsoureki for dessert. What did she make for you Danny?" Jazz asked after answering his question.

"Fasolakia, with some Vasilopita for dessert Jazz. You want some of my food Jazz?" Danny asked only for a Dash to come and take Jazz's food.

"So what did your mother make for me to eat today?" Dash asked with a smile on his face.

"Pandora didn't make that for you she made it for Jazz!" Danny said to Dash causing everyone to look at him. "Now give Jazz back her food and eat your own!" Danny said with his fury level as well as the tone of his voice rising.

"That has to be the coolest kid I have ever seen. I bet he would stand up to anyone to protect those he cares about." Sam said with admiration in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it wimp? I am the king around here, and what I want I get! There is nothing you can do to stop me!" The bully said in a superior tone.

"Danny he isn't worth it, I will just go and get something from the lunch line." Jazz said causing Danny to frown.

"No Jazz, Pandora made that for you to eat or for you to trade with me if you wanted to. Not for someone else to take from you. Besides you know what Pandora would do if someone tried to steal our food in front of her." Danny said completely ignoring the bully.

"No one would do that since not only are they afraid of her they she would kick their butts." Jazz answered forgetting about Dash as well.

"If you let him get away with this he will keep on doing it to you. He isn't the boss of you or me!" Danny said not in the least afraid.

Hearing this instantly ticked off the bully for two reasons. One he was being ignored when he was supposed to be the center of attention. Second he was being talked about like he wasn't even there. Dash at this moment thought of a good idea to teach the two of them a lesson before he put it into action.

"You know what? I will give her back her food. Here you go enjoy!" The bully said as he used a great deal of strength to shove Jazz's food in her face sent her onto the floor.

Instantly the entire mess hall was filled with laughter at what the bully did with the exception of 3 people.

"That will teach them who is boss around here Dash." Kwan said while snickering.

"That is right loser, that will teach not to defy…" Dash never got another word in as Danny out of extreme anger slugged Dash in the face hard enough not only to give him a black eye, but also knock him off his feet.

The entire mess hall became quiet upon seeing this happen. Everyone looked at the boy as if he grew a second head. In all everyone's years in Casper elementary no one ever stood up to Dash let alone attack him. Dash. He was always favored by the teachers, and everyone else was either his friend or afraid of him.

"You just made the worst mistakes of you life. Stealing my sister's food alone is unforgivable, but shoving it in her face and causing her harm? That is it you are so dead!" Danny said with so much fury that Jazz almost mistaken him for Pandora.

"You just got lucky kid but you…" Dash never got the chance to finish his as Danny delivered a swift kick Dash's stomach causing all the air in his lungs to come out as well as some of the contents of his stomach.

Dash at this point is in extreme pain from the sharp kick Danny dealt him in to gut. However before Dash could catch his breath, Danny grabbed him by the collar, and with little strength lifted the fat overweight boy off the ground.

'If I didn't hear his mother was a Pandora, I would swear he was Mrs. Macho's son.' One of the students thought to herself.

"Now listen because I am only going to tell you this one. If you ever and I mean EVER do anything to harm or harass my sister again I will do far worse to you then what I did understand?" Danny said in a very deadly tone.

Dash feeling the pain from Danny's blows just nodded his head before Danny drop him on the ground.

Across the lunchroom Mrs. Macho who is in charge of watching the students lunch period couldn't help but smile.

'He reminds me of myself at that age. Has Plenty of guts, will stand up to anyone to protect those he cares about, and isn't a slouch with physical fitness. Well I better do my job now.' Mrs. Macho thought to herself before she went in.

Stage out

Happy new year everyone. I thought of this chapter a few days ago and decided to put it on paper. For those of you who are thinking what I had Danny do impossible remember he has ghost powers, and he has been living with Pandora for three years like his sister. R and R people.


	4. Trouble in Paradise?

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of the halfa siblings.

Fenton works a few minutes after Danny's fight

"Maddie we did it! We finally did it! The ghost portal is finally up and running!" Jack said with plenty of glee in his voice.

"It took us 3 long years to do it from scratch, but we can finally go and get our children back." Maddie said equally happy.

"Do you think they will remember us Maddie? I mean it has been three years? In fact what if they are all ghost instead of half ghost like when we last saw them? We don't know what will happen in that realm." Jack said with a bit of worry.

"Jack don't be so negative! Of course they will still be there we just go to find them. But If that realm is toxic and turned them into pure ghosts, then we will just let it happen to us so we can be a family again. We have to make it up to them for what we did to them." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

No sooner did Maddie say this did Ember come out of the ghost portal. Jack was about to fire at her, but Maddie stopped him.

"Jack don't do it. Remember what happened the last time we did that? We lost our children because of it." Maddie said causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

"Lost your children you say? What exactly did they look like, and what are their names?" Ember asked curious.

"There names are Danny and Jazz. We last saw them 3 years ago. Do you know where they are?" Jack asked causing Ember to go into a thinking pose.

"What are you exactly to these children?" Ember asked once again.

"We are their parents. Three years ago when they came to us trying to tell us what happened to them we did the worst possible thing to them. We sentenced them to exist in the ghost zone because we thought they were ghosts instead of our children." Maddie answered. "So will you help us get back our children?"

'So these are the parents of baby pop and his sister. Even though I would love nothing more than to get baby pop's sister away from him, Pandora's wrath is far worse.' Ember thought to herself before she spoke.

"I wouldn't help you two out if you were the last parents on Earth Yes I do know where they live in the ghost zone, but I will never tell slime balls like you! In fact here is a little present for the two of you dipsticks!" Ember hissed as she used her powers to make the portal unstable as well as burned the papers that were on the table.

"Later losers! After what you did I hope you never see them again you don't deserve to be their parents!" Ember hissed as she vanished into a whirlwind of flames just before the portal collapsed on itself leaving Jack and Maddie crying.

" Who does that ghost thinks she is to tell us we don't deserve to be parents? When I get my hands on that ghost I will rip her apart molecule by molecule!" Jack hissed with anger.

"Now Jack, even though she destroyed 3 years of work she did let us know that they are still alive and well. So even though she did destroy our portal she gave us reason to keep our hope alive. Also even though she did destroy our notes I have a spare copy of them. So it won't take us as long to remake the portal." Maddie replied trying to keep her husband from blowing a gasket.

In the ghost zone 10 minutes later

"Ember why do you look like you are hot under the collar? Also how did your date with Skulker go?" Johnny asked curious.

"Ok your idea for a date with him was a bust but compared to what happened a few moments ago that is barely a spark." Ember answered.

"So tell me girlfriend what is it that has you so upset?" Kitty asked also curious.

"I new door opened into the ghost zone so I went through it. Guess what I find on the other side? I actually met baby pop's parents." Ember answered causing Johnny and Kitty to gasp.

"You actually met the little dude and his sister's parents but why does that have you so upset?" Johnny asked still clueless.

"Simple they told me what how they forced their children to come here fearing for their young lives because they thought they were ghosts. The old shoot now ask questions later thing. I was so angry that I destroyed their portal after I told them off." Ember answered still furious over learning this.

"So their parents are looking for them is that really a bad thing Ember? I mean at least we now know that their real parents actually love them." Johnny asked causing Kitty to glare at him.

"If they loved them they would have never sent them here in fear in the first place! In my opinion anyone who would harm a child ghost or human doesn't deserve to be parents!" Kitty said with outrage getting a nod from Ember.

"Which was the same reason I destroyed their portal. In fact I think I need to let Pandora, and her adoptive children know this myself." Ember said causing Kitty and Johnny to stop her.

"Two reason why you can't. The first is that you try to go near Pandora's realm and she will clean your clock. She already didn't like you before, but now thank to her older adopted child not liking you she hates you even more." Johnny started.

"Like someone not liking me has ever stopped me before? I couldn't careless about his older sister. But that doesn't mean I would kill her." Ember started.

"Ember they are still in school as well so unless you want to blow their cover I would recommend you to not to go to them." Kitty added.

"Who said I was going to their school? I am going to tell their adoptive mother. If I can't go to them openly I can go to their adoptive mother." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Pandora's realm

Pandora is reading one of her many books in her library. Ever since she adopted Danny and Jazz her afterlife changed for the better. While Pandora still has plenty of rage and fury within her it has gone down a few a couple of pegs thanks to the love she received from her two adoptive children. In fact she couldn't help but smile every time she thought about them. Both Danny and Jazz were her most important beings to her even more so than her box.

"I will really miss them when they grow up and go back to the human world, but I still have plenty of time to spend with them." Pandora said to herself out loud.

"You won't have even that since baby pop's parents come searching for them." Came a voice that caused Pandora's temper to spike. "Before you blow a gasket Pandora, I am not here to fight you, or to take away baby pop. I am only here to talk." Ember said making her presence known.

"Why should I believe you? I know you are after my son! In fact I will show you the door the hard way!" Pandora hiss only for Ember to speak up again.

"You and baby pop's sister may not like me, but Baby pop himself see me as a friend so it wouldn't be a good idea to harm me." Ember said quickly causing Pandora to glare at her.

"Say what you have to say to me and leave!" Pandora said with plenty of fury in her voice.

"Well I came to tell you that those same parents who forced baby pop and his sister into the ghost zone, are working on a ghost portal. They had finished making it and were going to search for them but I came out first. You don't have to worry about them searching for a while as I destroyed it when I learned the truth about them." Ember said causing Pandora glare at her.

"Why should I believe you?" Pandora asked with her pink hair blazing.

"How do you think Baby pop and his sister got into the ghost zone in the first place especially if they are still half human? You had to teach them how to teleport and make ghost portal's remember? They didn't know how to do it before. Besides before you met them I did. While I didn't get a good look at it I saw them coming through a portal before it closed. Earlier today I saw that same portal." Ember continued causing Pandora to sigh.

"I will talk to my children when they get home from school, and if your story doesn't add up when I see you next you will face punishment." Pandora said in a stern tone before Ember disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Casper High Elementary present time

"Danny, enough is enough. I think he got the point from those 2 blows you gave him." Jazz said trying to calm down her brother's fury.

"Ok you little maggots break it up!" Mrs. Macho said causing Danny to stop.

"You are… so in trouble… now you turd…" Dash said still gasping for air.

"Actually he won't be in that much trouble since I watched the event, and you started this Mr. Baxter." Mrs. Macho said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

'Who is this teacher? Any other teacher would have made the case to get the boy expelled whether Dash was innocent or not.' Thought one of the students.

"Didn't you see… what he did… to me? He attacked me." Dash said with the taste of his lunch in his mouth.

"You are right he did attack you. However, you not only took his older sister's food from her in front of his eyes, but you also assault her by shoving her food in her face. Plus Danny did tell you to give his sister her food back before he did what he did. You brought it upon yourself Mr. Baxter. However, that doesn't mean you will get off the hook either Danny." Mrs. Macho said causing Dash to smile.

"I applaud you sticking up for your sister like a good sibling is supposed to do. I even applaud you for stand up to the school bully, however even though you did to this the school has a 0 tolerance for fight and violence. So like Mr. Baxter you will face punishment from me personally. That is how the school rules go." Mrs. Macho said while secretly wishing she didn't have to punish Danny for protecting his sister.

"Danny I need to have a moment with you alone." Jazz said causing those who heard to speak.

"Aw isn't that cute? The wife is going to calm down her husband." One of Dash's posy said one again teasing the siblings causing an uproar at their cost.

"Ok I know you like making fun of others, but if you don't stop this now, all of you will be staying after school, and will be getting the same workout Danny and Dash will get!" Mrs. Macho said causing those who had it to clam up.

"We can tease them later. You don't want Mrs. Macho's punishment Physical Training it isn't fun or human." One of the other students said remembering the torture they endured.

"How is... that fair Mrs. Macho? Danny was able... to keep up with you?" Dash as still wheezing from that last attack.

"Unlike before I won't be stopping the workout short. So unless you want me to bring this up to the principal I would advise you not to skip out on this!" Mrs. Macho said in a stern tone.

Vlad Masters Castle home 4 hours later

"Hello Maddie, what is it? You sound upset. Did Jack do something to do you that was wrong?" Vlad asked causing Maddie to frown.

"No Jack didn't do anything. It is we finally got the portal working but thanks to this flaming haired ghost it was destroyed." Maddie said stressed out.

'So Ember destroy their ghost portal? Normally I wouldn't care, but you upset the woman I love Ember, When we meet next I am going kick you butt all over the ghost zone.' Vlad thought to himself.

"She did give us some information though. She told us that they are still alive, and that she knows where they are. If only we could get in the ghost zone I would hunt down that ghost and make her spill!" Maddie said upset causing Vlad to smile.

"Don't worry Maddie, I am sure you will be able to rebuild your portal and save your children. I have complete faith in you and Jack." Vlad said choking out Jack's name.

"When I get my hands on that horrible ghost I will make her suffer for what she has done." Maddie said with hate before hanging up the phone.

Upon finishing his conversation with Maddie Vlad snapped his fingers, and three old buzzards wearing red Fez's came.

"I want you three to find these two humans. They are half human half ghost like myself. When you find them don't engage them or try to bring them back. Just come back here and wait for me to give further orders if I am not here." Vlad said causing the three buzzard stooges to solute him before going into the ghost zone.

'While they are on that, I will pay a little visit to Ember and teach her not to make my future queen distressed.' Vlad thought as he changed into his went into the ghost zone.

Stage out

So ends part 4 of the halfa siblings I thank everyone who has taken a liken to this story and for those who ask me or are thinking it I will say it again. There will be no incest in this story. I was going to add a flash back this chapter to shed some more light on why Danny and Jazz are so close, but I will save it for the next chapter. Now to address some of the reviews I got if I didn't already viva PM.

Princessbinas- As I said before Maddie and Jack will apologize in a later chapter. Which one I am not sure but it won't be in this one.

Lunaphase- He might he might not I am not sure right now. I have to think more about what Pandora might do before I type it.

Popie92- So you wished it so shall it be! lol

jeanette9a- I am glad you liked my last chapter. I enjoyed writing the punishment Physical training part of this story best ^_^

Astro-.-lurvo10- Your hearts desire is my command lol

qjs833- I am glad you are enjoying this story and I am working on chapter 5 of this one as well since it is easy for me to update.

R and R people.


	5. beatdowns and past memories

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of the halfa siblings.

Pandora's realm evening time

"Danny even though I am proud of you for standing up for your sister, You still have to obey the school rules. For what I was told you should be happy that this Mrs. Macho did a punishment that wasn't a punishment for you." Pandora responded in a calm tone.

"But mommy Pandora, you also told us to have each other's backs as well. I won't let anyone hurt or get away with hurting my sister!" Danny responded causing Pandora to smile.

"Danny there is more than one way to beat an opponent. What you did to that bully even though you were protecting your sister was overkill. You have ghost powers and he doesn't. Plus with the training I gave you could have killed him. So for the sake of not exposing yourselves use the evasive style of fighting I taught you if you have no choice." Pandora said sternly to both of her children.

"Yes mommy Pandora." Danny said even though he would rather beat those who hurt his loved ones to a pulp.

No sooner did Danny said this did an old familiar friend show up to see them. Upon seeing him Danny and Jazz ran over and gave their friend a hug.

"Frostbite, you can to see us?" Jazz said with happiness in her voice.

"Yes Jasmine, I came to see the two of you. Even though we look different like Pandora I consider you and Danny my family." Frostbite said while continuing to hug Danny and Jazz. "It is also great to see you as well Pandora. I thank you for looking after Danny and Jasmine. While Danny would have survived Jasmine would have become a full ghost in my kingdom." Frostbite said shocking everyone there.

"But how would I have survived while Jazzy would have perished? What makes me so special?" Danny asked.

"Yet you Danny have the a power that both me and my people have while your sister doesn't. In other words you have ice powers." Frostbite said causing something Pandora remember to strike her memory.

"That would explain why their room always colder than everyone else's in my realm. I also remember you saying you could use some powers your sister couldn't and visa versa." Pandora said remember the conversation she had with her children 3 years ago.

"As for Jasmine, like Danny she has elemental power, however unlike Danny who has power ice, Jasmine has power of wind and lighting." Frostbite said causing Pandora to smile.

"Well I can train her with her lighting power since I have it as well, however her wind power she will need another teacher." Pandora said causing Jazz to frown.

"Mommy Pandora there is only one being in the ghost zone that I know could teach Jazz, but he doesn't like you all that much." Danny said causing Pandora to frown.

"Well Danny, Jasmine, it was nice seeing the two of you again, but I have to go back to my kingdom to lead my people." Frostbite said never losing his jolly tone.

"Please come back and see us soon Frostbite." Danny said once again hugging the jolly snow beast.

"Danny take this as well. I have updated it for the past 500 years. It is one of my greatest treasures, and it has 500 years of ice techniques within it." Frostbite said never losing his smile.

"Thank you Frostbite, I promise to learn every skill within it." Danny said while once again hugging Frostbite.

"Danny if you hug Frostbite anymore you will make him late to returning to him people. Like you his people care for him as well." Pandora said just before Danny left go of Frostbite.

Within moments Danny, Jazz, and Pandora watched Frostbite leave their home.

"Now Danny, Jazz, There is something I need to talk to the two of you about." Pandora said in a tone that told the two of them that Pandora was serious.

"What is it you want to tell us mommy Pandora?" Danny asked wanting to know.

"It is something that Ember told me while you both were in school. But first I have to ask you again how did the two of you get into the ghost zone?" Pandora asked wanting to verify Ember's story.

"They… they… they made us come to the ghost zone in fear of our half ghost lives through the same portal that gave us our ghost powers." Danny said remembering that horrible day.

'Ok so Ember was telling the truth about their being a portal made one upon a time.' Pandora said to herself before she spoke.

"Well Ember came to me earlier telling me that your human parents rebuilt their portal in the hopes of finding you." Pandora said with all seriousness. "Now if you want to go back to them you are more than welcome to go back with them. Even though I want to open a can on them for what they did to the two of you, I won't force you to stay with me." Pandora said only for Danny to get emotional.

"Mommy Pandora how could you think that? I don't want to go back to them. I want to stay with you. I love you mommy Pandora don't you love me and Jazz as well?" Danny said with tears in his eyes thinking Pandora stopped loving them.

"Of course I love you and your sister Danny. Both of brought me a joy that I never thought I would ever have in my afterlife. Thanks to the two of you I get to experience the joy of being a mother, and that is something I will always treasure just like I treasure the two of you." Pandora said before she hugged her two adoptive children.

"Normally I don't hold a grudge against anyone, but after what they did to us I won't go back with them willingly. We were their children, and just because we are half ghosts they saw us as monsters. But even worse they shattered my brother's faith in them!" Jazz said upset.

"Don't worry Jazz, as long as we have each other, Pandora, and those who care about us we will be alright." Danny said hugging his sister calming her down.

"I love you too little brother." Jazz said as she returned her younger brother's embrace.

"Alright you two, it is time for you to go to bed now. Tomorrow you both have school." Pandora said as both Danny and Jazz went to their shared room

However unknown to Pandora three sets of buzzard eyes were watching the scene and smiled.

"Looks like we found the kids the boss was looking for. Let's get them and get a bonus reward." Said the first buzzard stoogie.

"No we will follow our boss's orders. Besides do you want to have to fight with Pandora? Even the boss has trouble with her." The second buzzard stoogie replied.

"He is right. We will report this to our boss, and we will get our reward. No need risking that." The leader of the group said as the three of them left Pandora's realm.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone

"Damn it! This annoying old man doesn't know when to quit!" Ember thought as she was already leaking ectoplasm while Vlad suffered minor injuries at best.

"You made a huge mistake Mclain! I don't care that you destroyed my friend's ghost portal, but what pisses me off is the fact that you made the woman I love cry. That is unforgivable!" Vlad hissed as he punched Ember into a rock.

Before Ember could recover Vlad was on her like white on rice.

"Your afterlife is up Ember. It has been up since the moment you made the woman I love cry." Vlad said as he cloned himself 3 times and proceeded to go to work on Ember some more.

Ember not wanting to give Vlad the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain endured the beating Vlad gave her until he was done. When Vlad finally finished blowing off his steam Ember's outfit had several tears in it, her face had two large gashes that were leaking ectoplasm, and her afterlife force was fading.

"Now I will give you one chance to exist, and that will be if you answer my question since I know you know. So tell me where are Daniel and Jasmine?" Vlad asked in a cold tone.

"Daniel? Jasmine? I know of no… such people. Besides even if… I knew them… I would never… tell you!" Ember said gasping while somehow finding the strength to spit ectoplasm in Vlad's face.

Vlad getting a face full of ectoplasm saliva charged up his fists with ectoplasmic energy, and went to work on Ember some more. Ember at this point was only holding her after life by a thread and Vlad had a knife read to cut it.

"Since you won't tell me where they are, I guess that makes your afterlife forfeit doesn't it?" Vlad said with a cruel smile on his face.

However, before Vlad could deliver the last blow his three minions came.

"Sorry to interrupt you boss, but we found out where the children are. They have been with Pandora for the past 3 years." The leader said causing Ember to curse and Vlad to smile.

"You should consider yourself lucky Mclain. My minions saved your miserable behind from after death. As for you my minions when we get back to my home I will give you your reward." Vlad said as he and his minions flew off leaving a barely existing Ember behind.

Pandora's realm Danny and Jazz's room 2 in the morning

Danny once again wakes up in screaming from having yet another nightmare. This instantly wakes up Jazz who in return hugs her brother once more.

"Calm down Danny it is ok. You were having another nightmare. Remember that they aren't real no matter how upsetting they are." Jazz said not once letting go of Danny.

"Thank you Jazz for being here for me." Danny said while continuing to hug his sister.

"You are welcome Danny, now let's just go back to sleep and forget about those nightmares." Jazz said as she watched Danny go back into a peace sleep while never releasing his sister.

'This is all your fault Jack and Maddie. Danny even though he has the love of me, Pandora, and many others hasn't stop having nightmares.' Jazz thought to herself darkly. 'How could you do this to us you monsters? Why couldn't I have been wrong and you two would have accepted us?' Jazz thought to herself just before she went back to hugging her little brother before going back to sleep.

Outside of their room Pandora watched the entire scene, and had to use every ounce of her willpower to push down the rage.

'Oh those two better hope I don't ever meet them. I am normally not the type of gal that would hurt someone weaker than myself, but for those two I am thinking about making an exception.' Pandora thought to herself.

'But at the same time the strength of the bond between those two only get's stronger with each passing day just like the bond they share with me. Hopefully the good bonds that they have with those who care for them will heal the damage those monsters done.' Pandora thought to herself as she remembered the first night Danny and Jazz stayed in her realm.

_Flash back one week living with Pandora_

_"Ok my little ones, it is time for you to go to bed. I won't let you stay up all night long and be tired in the morning." Pandora said in calm tone._

_Pandora after doing this walks them to a vacant room in her realm, tucks them each into a bed and walks off to her study. Thirty minutes into her favorite book Pandora hears Danny crying. Pandora rushes towards Danny room and was about to calm down her adoptive son when she saw Jazz was already there._

_"It is ok Danny calm there is no need to cry." Jazz said trying to calm down her brother._

_"I am sorry Jazzy, but even with what happened there I miss our old home. I miss my old room, I miss my favorite model space shuttle, Why do they hate us Jazzy?" Danny said sobbing while Jazz pulled him in for a hug._

_"I don't know Danny, I just don't know Danny." Jazz said not letting up on her hug in the least._

_"If we got rid of over powers maybe they will stop hating us and go back to loving us like before." Danny said causing Jazz to frown._

_"Danny while there are times that I wish we didn't get our powers either, that isn't even a valid excuse for what they did to us. Powers or not we were still their children, and they treated us like we were monsters just because we are half ghost. But let's just forget about those two. We only have one parent now and her name is Pandora. She will give us the love we deserve, and even if I am wrong no matter what happens I will never abandon you little brother." Jazz said causing Danny wipe his tears._

_"You promise Jazzy that you will never abandon me or treat me like a monster?" Danny asked with hope in his eyes._

_"I promise little brother. We gained our powers together, and we will make it through this together. Now let's get some sleep." Jazz answered silencing her brother's fears._

_Outside the room Pandora watched as Danny and Jazz both fell asleep hugging each other and couldn't stay upset after seeing the sweet scene._

_'I won't get Jazz for getting out of her bed, and I will let them sleep together from now on.' Pandora thought to herself before going back to her bed._

Stage out

I had to do a few tweaks to this chapter since there were somethings I felt could have been improved. So tell me what did you think of this chapter? R and R.


	6. Protecting the ones we care for

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. enjoy part 6 of the halfa siblings.

Vlad castle realm

"Good work my minions here is the reward that I promised you." Vlad said as he tossed them each a pack of ecto bird seeds laced with a weakened version of ecto dejecto. "You three of free to go now it is time for me to call another employee of mine." Vlad said as his three buzzard stooges went back into the ghost zone while feeling their slight power up.

'I gave those three a weakened version of my power up formula. If it works I will use it on myself, take out Pandora, and return Daniel and Jasmine if it needed. But hopefully my next plan will work as well. I know where they live, but if I can find a pattern to their movements I can capture them without worry of Pandora.' Vlad thought to himself as his second associate came.

"What is it you need Plasmius? You know what my usually fee is." Skulker said in a strictly business tone.

"I want you to make some tracking devices. I will need them for capturing Daniel and Jasmine without worry." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"I know it is none of my business, but what do you have to worry about? You are far stronger than most ghosts in the ghost zone, and this Daniel and Jasmine can't be that much of a threat to you." Skulker stated in a calm tone.

"I wouldn't know yet I never faced the two of them in combat, but my concern is their adoptive mother Pandora. She has taken them in, and I already know she is more powerful than me." Vlad said causing Skulker to actually flinch.

"You want to steal from Pandora? Not wise or healthy." Skulker stated with concern in his voice.

"All the more reason why I need these tracking devices. You are the best the ghost zone has to offer when it comes to hunters, and if I can find them in a place far away from Pandora, I can get them without her knowing it was me." Plasmius stated causing Skulker to frown.

"Normally I would help you with this one, but if you are caught and she traces the devices back to me, I will not only get it from Pandora, but my girlfriend as well. Why she has taken a liking to the younger halfa about why she has I will never know." Skulker said with a bit of annoyance.

"The answer to that is simple, she is planning on dumping you when he becomes old enough for her to date. I was able to get much out of her before I beat her to within an inch of her afterlife. While I didn't know that she was dating you, if you get rid of him then her affections will go back to you. It is your choice Skulker. Do nothing and when he comes of age she leaves you for him, or get rid of him and save your relationship." Vlad said causing Skulker to frown at this new information.

'If I do nothing, I will lose Ember when the brat becomes of dating age, but if I do something I will have to face Pandora's wrath if she find out it was me. Wait that is it, use the make the trackers in the image of Plamsius so if she find the trackers they won't be tracked back to me.' Skulker thought with a smile on his face.

"There is no way I am going to lose my girlfriend to a preteen half ghost. I will make the bots. They will be ready within 10 days. Just make sure you have my upgrades ready." Skulker said as he flew through the ghost portal, causing Vlad to smile.

'Playing my employee for a sap was easy enough with that lie. Soon Daniel, Jasmine, me the two of you and your real mother will be a perfect family. But first I will make sure my old buddy Jack kicks the bucket before I woo the soon to be heartbroken Maddie.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

Ghost zone Skulker's island one week later

"What do you mean you can't go out on a date with me? You promised me two weeks ago that we would be going somewhere today and now all of a sudden nothing?" Ember said in a livid tone.

"I am also a hunter, and I need to work if I am going to do that. Besides Vlad has given me a job and the upgrades I will be getting will be so worth it." Skulker said not noticing Ember's hair was changing to a darker shade of blue.

"Did you know that you are working for the same scum who beat me within an inch of my afterlife?" Ember screamed with anger only to Skulker to speak like it was nothing.

"Yeah he told me he did that, but I am not going to take him on. He would hand me my behind. Besides when I done with these tracking devices we can spend all the time together that we want." Skulker said only for Ember to swiftly throw an intangible punch at him.

Skulker not seeing the punch coming took a direct hit in the head of his armor while Ember's hand went right through it. Ember then felt the real Skulker inside of the head and pulled him out quickly. Skulker then for the first time in a while was actually scared for his afterlife.

"Now you have one more chance to piss me off so if you value your afterlife you will tell me the truth. Now tell me what does that slime ball want with those trackers?" Ember said in a deadly tone.

"He wants them to keep track of the moments of those two half ghost abominations. They belong on the human side not on this side especially the silver-haired one." Skulker answered only to feel Ember's hand begin to heat up.

'He is helping that slime ball because he is jealous?' Ember thought with her thoughts growing darker by the second.

"I see why you were doing this. You are jealous of an 8-year-old boy, and thought that if he was out of the ghost zone you would have my affections again. I already told you that I was only joking when I said I actually liked him liked him a few years back, and you still go as far to do this. You are a disgrace Skulker. I was just originally just going to dump you after I learned the first truth, but now this place will burn!" Ember hissed as she went supernova on Skulker's island causing everything to burn to the ground.

Skulker watched with sorrow in his eyes as he watched his entire island go up in flames but at the same time wondered why he didn't feel any heat.

"You are lucky I had you in my hand when I did that otherwise your afterlife would have been gone as well. Good bye you sorry excuse of a ghost, you better hope I never see you again!" Ember hissed before she threw Skulker on the charred table which caused him to do the hot foot dance before watching Ember disappear into a whirlwind of flames.

'Wait a minute I am a ghost I can fly even without my suit. Lucky for me I made 2 sets of these chips so I can still work on them and deliver them to Vlad. Then when I get my upgrades Ember you will pay for what you did to my home.' Skulker thought to himself darkly.

Lover's rock at the exact moment

"Johnny how could you forget your anniversary with Ms. Kitty? You know when she finds out she will banish you again." Danny said to the worried biker.

"I know this, but I was just working on my bike little dude. By the way where is you sister at? The two of you are together like me and Kitten normally are." Johnny asked while Danny's hand began to glow blue.

Johnny for a moment feared for his afterlife since he knew that even at the age of 8 Danny is more powerful than him. The fear however subsided when Danny opened his hand to show an ice gem attached to an icy string.

"Give this to her. I encased both the gem and string in another form of ice so it won't add extra cold as well as melt. I even engraved it with your initials. Danny said pointing out the J and K on the inner coating.

No sooner did Danny said this did Kitty come with a bored look on her face.

"Hey Danny, hi Johnny, Let me guess you forgot our anniversary again?" Kitty asked in a tone that said why do I even bother.

"No Ms. Kitty he was just showing me the gift he got for you. Johnny give it to Kitty since it isn't for me." Danny said as he handed Johnny the gift he made.

"Johnny you actually remembered, and you actually got me something?" Kitty asked with surprise in her tone.

"Of course I remembered Kitten, I just wanted to show the little dude what I got your you. Happy anniversary Kitten." Johnny said as he placed the necklace around Kitty neck.

"Wow it is even engraved with our initials thank you Johnny." Kitty chirped just while kissing him on the check.

"Well I will see you later little dude. We are off to celebrate the rest of our anniversary." Johnny said and he and Kitty got on Johnny's bike and left their spot.

"You did a good thing for them baby pop even if you did clean up his mess for him." Came a voice that took Danny by surprise. "I watched the scene, and I must say I am glad for once my friend is actually happy in her relationship."

"Ember how long have you been there watching the scene, and why aren't you with that metal man I always see you with?" Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Long enough to see that you have a truly good heart baby pop. As for that metal man I dumped him after what he did." Ember answered.

"But I thought you liked him Ember. You seemed so much like those two were just a moment ago." Danny said surprised at hearing the news.

"In a nutshell I dumped him for 2 reasons. The first one is because it is jealous that I still care for you even after I explained to him the truth. The second one is he put helping the same creep who beat me within an inch of my afterlife over being with me." Ember answered which instantly struck a nerve with Danny.

Ember instantly knew Danny was upset for two reasons. The first one being the air around them dropped 40 degrees, and second the look of rage on his face.

'He is truly my opposite since when I am angry the temperature rises while with him it falls.' Ember thought to herself.

"Baby pop no, I know you want to beat up the person who did that to me, but as you are now, he will not only beat you, but he will take you away from the your sister and Pandora. But to make it worse he will send you back to the two that forced you both to come here out of fear." Ember said instantly getting through to Danny.

"Baby pop you had a tough life even though you are only 8 years old, and even though your sister doesn't like me, I don't want to see you separated from her or Pandora. It would not only upset them, but it will cause Pandora to go and turn the human world into a mess if anything happened to you. Go home now baby pop. I am willing to be Pandora is worried about you and it would be best if you didn't make her worry."

"Ok Ember, and I hope you find someone who makes you happy sometime in the future." Danny said innocently before he flew off leaving the blue haired rocker ghost by herself smiling.

Pandora's realm 30 minutes later

"Mommy Pandora I am…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Cerberus once again pounced on Danny and started liking Danny affectionately.

"Hey cut it out Cerberus I am happy to see you too now cut it out that tickles." Danny said as Cerberus continued to lick Danny with each of his three heads happily until Jazz came and stopped him.

"Cerberus you know what will happen to you if Pandora sees you doing that to Danny again don't you? Now be a good boy and stop licking my brother even if you want to show your love for him." Jazz said in a stern tone causing Cerberus to whine before leaving the two siblings alone.

"Jazz where is mommy Pandora at? I need to let her know something important." Danny said only for his ghost sense to go off.

Upon it going off out of thin air came the three not so old buzzard stooges. Cerberus sensing the intruders in his home instantly began spitting fireballs at the buzzards only for them to each smack them back at Cerberus causing harm to the giant three-headed dog.

"I know we aren't suppose to do this, but if we bring them back to our master maybe there will be more of that special bird seed." The leader said smiling.

"Yeah Vlad will be pleased with us once we…" The second buzzard never got the chance to say anything as he was instantly frozen solid.

"Jazz, we must beat these birds at all cost. If we lose we will not only be separated from mommy Pandora, but we will be sent back to Jack and Maddie." Danny said just before the second buzzard thawed out.

"These young whipper snapper's think they get away from us? Well we will show them." The three buzzard stooges said before getting into an attack formation.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this in so long but I had a massive case of writers block. Sorry for the lack of Pandora, or sibling bonding in this chapter but it was needed for move the story along. R and R people.


	7. Guest stars and an unlikely ally

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of the halfa siblings.

"Team we outnumber them 3 to 2! Let's finish them quick so we can earn our bird seed!" The leader said he used his new found power and speed to attack.

Danny seeing this coming fired an ice beam at the buzzard's wings freezing them solid. Danny not giving the buzzard a second's rest moved quickly and without warning slugged the first buzzard sending it flying into a wall leaving a crater in the shape of said buzzard. If this was before they feed on the birdseed the buzzard would have been down for the count, however with the ecto dejecto flowing through his system he was back up and once again charged Danny with increased speed. Danny seeing this coming waited to the last-minute and delivered a strong uppercut to the buzzard stunning him long enough for Jazz to send an intense stream of lighting at the bird paralyzing him.

"Nice one Jazz. Mommy Pandora taught you well." Danny said praising his sister.

"Boss are you ok?" The second buzzard asked.

"Of course he isn't ok you idiot! He was struck with a lighting bolt for that blue haired ghost." The third buzzard said only to get zapped by Danny's beam of energy.

"You slobs don't even like to move! No motivation and sleeping all you like. Then this will be a living hell! Punishment Heaven go-go heaven!" Danny sang in a taunting tone causing Jazz to snicker at his taunting

'That song is really stuck in his head for him to use part of it as a battle taunt.' Jazz thought to herself still snicking.

However unlike Danny and Jazz the remaining buzzards were not amused with Danny taunting in the least. As a result of this the second buzzard charged him wildly in a attempted to try and shut Danny up. However this attempt only lead to his capture as Danny not only grabbed him by the beck but toss across towards Jazz. Jazz already knowing why Danny did what he did grabbed the buzzard's leg, and without wasting a second sent 10,000 volts of electricity though the buzzard's body causing it to lose consciousness due to the extreme pain it felt.

"Larry, Moe, NO!" The third buzzard said causing Jazz to laugh.

"Let me guess if their names are Larry and Moe, is your Curry Joe?" Jazz asked causing the buzzard to speak up.

"How did you know my name? We never introduced ourselves to you?" The third buzzard said only to fall victim to Jazz's 10,000 volt electric shock from being distracted.

"Jazz let's trap these ghosts and let mommy Pandora deal with them. Especially if they are working for some scum bag who wants to take us away from her." Danny said causing the 3rd conscious buzzard to fear for his afterlife.

'While my master is scary, I would rather face his wrath than Pandora's. I better get my friends out of here before it is too late!' The only conscious buzzard thought himself.

Curry Joe used the last bits of energy he had to grab Larry and Moe and escape Pandora's realm before Jazz could capture them.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We will be back!" The conscious bird said as he carried his knocked out comrades out of Pandora's realm.

Upon watching the three buzzard stooges fly off Danny went over to check up on Cerberus. Danny seeing the giant dog licking it wounds began to pat Cerberus on the head.

"Good boy Cerberus. I will make sure to tell mommy Pandora what you did." Danny said to the giant dog causing the uninjured head to lick Danny for the others.

"What is all the noise? Cerberus you didn't spit fireballs at the walls again did you?" Pandora said coming into the room seeing the crater in the wall.

"Mommy Pandora Cerberus didn't make that hole in the wall that is my fault mommy Pandora. Some intruders came into our home trying to kidnap me and Jazz and we had to fight them off. Cerberus tried to protect us, but those buzzards had enough power to deflect Cerberus's fireballs." Danny explained.

"You aren't lying to protect him are you?" Pandora asked with stern look on her face.

"No Pandora, Danny isn't lying for Cerberus. But on another note those three buzzards from what Danny told me were working for someone who want to send us back to the two who forced us to run for our lives that day." Jazz said causing striking a nerve with Pandora.

'The boss of those buzzards better pray that I never find out who he or she is, because if I do they will wish that it was ghost king doing it.' Pandora thought darkly.

"Mommy Pandora me and Jazz will be getting our grades soon. Me and Jazz have worked hard to bring home good grades." Danny said with a smile.

"As long as you both bring me home the grades I know you are both capable off I am happy. Now both of you get ready for school." Pandora said as both Danny and Jazz hugged the 30 foot tall woman smiling.

"Both of you have a good day at school, and remember Danny don't fight unless you have truly no choice." Pandora said just before both Danny and Jazz opened a portal to the human world.

'I am going to miss the two of them when they grow up and leave me. Well lucky for me that won't be for a long long time.' Pandora said with a tear of joy coming out of her eye.

Casper Elementary third period

"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make. In a few weeks we will be having a School wide talent show, and the winning class will get a special prize. However, since we can't have all the students going there will only be two students allowed at the teacher's choosing." Nikolai Technus said causing all the students to frown.

"Mr. Nikolai why do we have to be in a talent competition? You know as well as I do the majority of this class doesn't have any talent." One of his female students said.

"Just because you have been in dance classes for the past 5 years doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us!" A blond-haired student with freckles said annoyed.

"I swear sometimes the two of you are like a certain brother and sister we all know." A red-headed female student said causing the first female to look at her funny.

"The two of you are best friends and yet you two are nowhere near as close as they are. If the two of you were that close it would be natural, however for the two of them it just sick and wrong! I swear my parents need to take some lessons from them on how to be lovey-dovey!" The first girl said pretending to gag.

"But I am willing to bet that those two would stand a better chance of winning the contest for us just because of that closeness of theirs." The blond-haired student said.

"No thanks I would rather not be in a meaningless talent show I have better things to do." Both Danny and Jazz said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Danny and Jazz sitting in a tree KISSING! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Most of the class once again teased.

Nikolai knowing of Danny explosive temper and feeling the sudden chill in the classroom decided to stop it before they ended up like Dash.

"Danny, Jazz I need the two of you to take this to Mrs. Macho. As for everyone else I will not have you teasing two of my students just because they are close like a married couple. Now I will give you one chance to volunteer to be in the talent show and if no one does I will just voluntell 2 of you to do it!" Nikolai replied in a calm tone.

'Jazz take your brother out and calm him down. While I am glad you two are my brightest charges, him gaining Pandora's rage and fury isn't a good thing.' Nikolai whispered as Jazz took Danny out of the class room.

With Danny and Jazz

"Danny what has gotten into you? Normally teasing like that doesn't get to you." Jazz asked as she and Danny were alone in a corner.

"It wasn't the teasing that got to me. It was the mocking of how close we are. Sometimes I wish I could just tell them what happened to us so they would know why we are so close, but I know if I did that it would cause us problems." Danny explained feeling his anger leave him.

"I know Danny, and just the thought of the real reason we are so close angers me as well. I mean I am glad we share this bond, but it shouldn't have come to us the way it did. But please promise me you won't let it get to you anymore. Not all of our teachers are like Nikolai and know our secret." Jazz said causing Danny to sigh.

"Ok jazz for the best big sister in the world I will do it. You know I love you right Jazz?" Danny said as he hugged his sister.

"I love you too little brother, and I always will." Jazz said as she kissed Danny on his forehead.

However unknown to the two halfa's the last period class ended resulting in everyone coming out of their classes just in time to witness the Kiss Jazz gave Danny.

"Hey look over there Danny's wife is show him so affection." One of the students said making kiss noises before the rest of the teasing started once again.

"Danny and Jazz sitting in a tree KISSING! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The masses started once again.

"This isn't what it looks like." Danny and Jazz once again said in sync.

"Hey Danny, when are you are you going to take Jazz on the honeymoon?" Kwan said teasing once again.

"The day I stop giving bad children Punishment Heaven!" Came a voice that cause all the teasers to turn white.

"Oh no! The teacher that torture's the masses Mrs. Macho!" One of the teaser's said with a look of panic on her face.

"That is right you maggots! When you come to gym class today expect the Punishment Heaven workout!" Mrs. Macho said causing the teaser's to stop. "Danny, Jazz the two of you will have to be joining them. There are no Public display's of affection allowed in the school, even if you are brother and sister." Mrs. Macho said in a firm tone.

In a situation like this normally Danny would get upset, however in this case Danny knew Mrs. Macho was only doing her job, and out of all the teachers next to Nikolai was the only other teacher who didn't play favorites to Dash. However, Dash not liking this decided to speak up.

"It isn't fair that you are punishing those of us who weren't teasing them as well just because some where. We are individuals not one unit!" Dash whined.

"You know the rules of this school maggot! The teacher who is on the scene can give any punishment he or she see's fit, and you know my rules. If one does something stupid then you all get punished for that person. Now unless you want to have a 2 hour Punishment heaven workout after school I suggest all of you get back to where you are supposed to be at now!" Mrs. Macho screamed causing everyone who was out in the hallway to rush to their classes.

"Danny, Jazz you two come with me I need to talk to you about something that is extremely sensitive." Mrs. Macho said causing the two halfa's to frown.

Danny, and Jazz hoping it wasn't what they thought it was just followed Mrs. Macho to a more private area for to talk.

Mrs. Macho office

"How sensitive are we talking Mrs. Macho?" Jazz asked.

Mrs. Macho whispered what she wanted to say to Jazz causing her to get defensive.

"I won't let you hurt me or my brother! We have been through enough in our young life!" Jazz said ready to protect her and her brother.

Mrs. Macho seeing this decided to clear up the misunderstanding before it possibly got ugly.

"Calm down Maggot, I am not going to tell anyone, if I did then I would lose the only two students who can keep up with my Punishment Heaven workout. As for how I found this out, I saw the two of you walking home one day, then I saw you go into an ally. Curious I followed the two of you and saw you opening something that I would see in the cartoon I used to watch when I was a kid. I then watched the two of you go through it and the door disappeared. So tell me you two what are you?" Mrs. Macho said causing the two halfa's to frown.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this story sooner but real life and writers block got in the way. I worked on this chapter a bit I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed typing it. R and R people.


	8. Parent Teacher conference

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of the Halfa Siblings.

Pandora's realm

Mrs. Macho finally arriving at Pandora's realm looked around with awe. She couldn't believe the size of her home.

"This place is enormous. Do the two of you maggot's seriously live here?" Mrs. Macho asked still not believing her eyes only to hear an angry growl.

"Cerberus, no she isn't your chew toy!" Jazz said in a stern tone causing Cerberus to whine for getting scolded.

"It is ok boy, Is mommy Pandora home?" Danny asked only for a fireball to come their way.

"Hit the deck maggots!" Mrs. Macho screamed as she, Danny and Jazz dodged the fireball with ease.

Danny looked in the direction that the fireball came from, and to his surprised stood a very pissed off looking Pandora.

"Oh woman, I am giving you to the count of three to step away from my children, and get out of here before I fry you!" Pandora said in a very overprotective tone.

"Mommy Pandora stop this is our school teacher Mrs. Macho. She wanted to meet you after learning the truth." Danny explained causing Pandora to lighten up for the moment.

"So you are the Mrs. Macho my son speaks so fondly of. Well here I am Pandora in the ectoplasm." Pandora replied in a now calm tone.

"It is nice to finally meet the adoptive mother of my two favorite maggots. However, I have some questions for all of you. My first one is for the two of you. Seeing as Pandora is your adoptive mother, where are your real parents." Mrs. Macho asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I don't need those monsters as long as I have mommy Pandora's she is all the parent I need!" Danny said saying the first part in a cold tone which in turn caused Mrs. Macho to frown.

"Sorry Mrs. Macho but in all honestly we don't know. After we were forced to flee for our lives we haven't exactly seen them, and personally after what they have done I would rather not see them again either!" Jazz answered honestly.

"So tell me Maggots what are your dreams in life?" Mrs. Macho asked Danny and Jazz.

"My dream is to be a neurosurgeon like my idol from Kim Possible." Jazz answered causing Mrs. Macho to smile.

"My goal is to be an Astronaut like my idol from I dream of Jeannie." Danny answer causing Mrs. Macho to remember the incident a few days ago.

"Those two are extremely close and overprotective of each other. When I got the report of what Danny did to that boy other day due to what he did to Jazz I wasn't surprised." Pandora explained. "When they first came to me, they were scared, and had extremely low self-esteem. I have done my best these past 3 years to build that back up as well as make it so they are brought up with the love they deserve. In return they give me the joy of being a parent."

'This has got to be the weirdest family I have ever met, however even if I could I won't tear them apart. The giant Greek gal is really loved by these two.' Mrs. Macho thought to herself smiling at the scene.

"I have to ask the two of you one question. How exactly did you get your powers? From what you told me you didn't always live here but in the world I live in." Mrs. Macho asked causing Jazz to speak up.

_Flashback 5 years ago Fenton works_

_"Maddie I believe we finally did it! All that hard work and effect is finally paying off." Jack said wiping the sweat off of his head._

_"I know Jack this here will be our third greatest creation." Maddie added getting a confused look from Jack._

_"Third greatest dear? This is our greatest creation. Nothing we have made is greater than this." Jack said only to receive a hard glare from Maddie._

_"Jack our children are our greatest creations! We made them together as well and nothing will be greater than them. If we have another child then this machine will become our fourth greatest creation and don't you forget that!" Maddie said causing Jack to face palm himself._

_"Sorry Maddie, I wasn't thinking about our children. Speaking of which let's show them our greatest non human success. Hey Jazzy pants come get your little brother so we can show you want we been working on these past 15 years!" Jack said with glee._

_"Coming daddy, let me just get my little brother." Jazz said as she took her brother's hand._

_"Jazz do we have to do this? I am watching my favorite program?" Danny said whining._

_"Daddy told me to get you so we can see their greatest work. Lets get this over with Little brother. Besides there are commercials on now anyways so you won't miss much." Jazz explained getting the now reluctant Danny to get out of the TV and walk down to the basement._

_Jazz and Danny took 3 minutes to come downstairs to the basement to see the ecstatic looks on their parents faces. Jack finally seeing his son and daughter were there waiting spoke up._

_"Danny, Jazzy pants you are looking at our third greatest achievement in our lives. It is called the Fenton ghost portal." Jack said having a hard time containing his excitement._

_"That is great daddy, but what does it do exactly?" Danny asked causing Maddie to speak up._

_"With this we will be able to open a door to the realm of ghosts. We did it once time in college, but the result was a failure and it scarred our college friend for life." Maddie answered grimly. "But this time around we made sure our math and calculations was correct right Jack?" Maddie said as she pulled Jack arm._

_"Yes Maddie so this time it will work unlike before." Jack said with confidence._

_"Are you sure this thing won't blow up when you try it like the first time?" Jazz asked causing Danny to speak up._

_"Jazzy don't say mean things like that, let's want mommy and daddy's intention to work. Besides think of all the friends we can make if it does." Danny said causing Jack and Maddie to speak up._

_"Son ghosts aren't our friends they are scary evil things. We are only doing this to prove to the rest of the world that we aren't crazy and ghosts do exist." Jack explained in a firm tone._

_"Mom, Dad, why is there a…"_

_"Banzai!" Jack said cutting off Danny as he put the two cable's together connecting the power source to the machine only for it not to activate._

_"What is wrong? Why isn't it working? We did everything correctly so why isn't it working?" Jack said with tears starting to develop in his eyes._

_Jazz seeing the water in his eyes went over to her father and comfort her sobbing father._

_"It is ok dad, you will get it to work next time around. There is no need to cry." Jazz said trying to cheer her father up._

_"I am not crying Jazzy… Pants, I just got something in my eye!" Jazz said just before he ran upstairs sobbing._

_"Don't mind him kids he just had his hopes up with this. I will go check to see if he is ok. Now come upstairs kids I won't want either of you playing down here without adult supervision." Maddie said as she went upstairs with Danny and Jazz not to far behind._

_Jazz and Danny's bedroom 11 PM_

_"Jazzy, mom and dad missed something with the machine." Danny said causing Jazz to sigh._

_"Are you talking about that on/off button that was on the inside of the portal?" Jazz asked causing Danny to nod._

_"I wanted to say something to mom and dad, but daddy cut me off." Danny explained._

_"I wanted to say something as well, but before I could dad ran off crying." Jazz added. "Hey here is an idea how about we push that button and get the machine working for them? They always are there for us." Jazz said with a bit of glee in her voice._

_"Jazzy that is a great idea, I will help you since it is out of both our reaches." Danny said as he and Jazz went out of their room, and went downstairs to the basement which was left open._

_Jazz and Danny found the machine quickly and saw the button their parents overlooked._

_"Danny climb on my shoulders, and push that button. When we push it we will tell mom and dad to try the machine again." Jazz said while Danny did as he was told. "Danny do you got it yet? You are getting heavy."_

_"I almost got it. There we go!" Danny said as he pressed the green on button in the portal._

_No sooner did Danny do this did the portal come on with them in it. Both Danny and Jazz screamed their lungs out as they where electrocuted for 5 whole minutes with ectoplasmic energy before the machine shorted out._

End Flash back

"When we woke up, we found ourselves in our ghostly forms for the first time. We didn't know what happened to us, until we looked in the mirror and saw these forms." Danny said as he and Jazz transformed into their ghostly alter egos.

"Eventually I figured out that we could change back to our normal selves if we just willed it. As time went on we discovered our other powers that we had and thought each other how to do what the other couldn't. This was also around the time when our bond strengthen more." Jazz continued explaining.

"You both were shocked for 5 minutes non stop? It is a miracle that you both are still alive after that." Mrs. Macho said surprised.

Danny was about to say something when they heard Cerberus growling and a person screaming.

"Let me go you three-headed monster, I am not your dinner!" A female screamed just before Danny and Jazz changed back to their human forms.

"Oh great this is just what we need unwanted company." Danny said annoyed as he walked to where Cerberus was.

"This is why I am a cat person they don't try to eat you!" The girl screamed as Danny got to the scene. "Danny what are you doing here? Did you have a wish granted for you as well and pop up here?" The girl asked as Jazz, Mrs. Macho, and Pandora walked into the room.

"Cerberus let Sam go now. She isn't your after dinner snack so let her go now." Danny said causing Cerberus to obey and walk away.

"Danny what are you doing here in Pandora's Temple?" Sam asked causing Danny to sigh.

"I live here with mommy Pandora as well as my sister. You shouldn't be here. But on another note let me guess. She had raven colored hair, red eyes, and wore a blue harem girl outfit?" Danny asked getting a positive response from Sam. "Yeah I thought so Desiree brought you here. Hopefully Mommy Pandora will send you back home."

"I actually get to meet the Greek goddess Pandora this is so cool. Wait a minute I remember you calling a Pandora mommy, are you telling me that the Greek goddess Pandora the same Pandora that is your mother?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she is I don't see what the big deal is. I mean sure mommy Pandora is the best mommy in this entire zone, but why are you making such a big deal about it?" Danny asked.

"I said it when you beat up Dash, and I will say it again. You have to be the coolest boy I have ever met." Sam said not trying to high how ecstatic she was. "I have one other question I would like to ask you as well Danny. I would like to know if you will be…"

"Danny why is this human girl here?" Pandora asked cutting off Sam while letting her presence be known.

"Mommy Pandora, I didn't bring Sam here, she was brought here by Desiree's magic. When I see Desiree again, I will have to have a talk with her about bring people here without your permission. But the reason she is here is because she wanted to meet the Greek goddess of legend." Danny explained causing Pandora's original hardened expression to soften.

"Oh my god this is the best day of my life. I am getting to meet my favorite Greek goddess, and the coolest boy's in my school's mother." Sam said still excited.

'Oh great just what I need a fan girl. Let's see if I will have her forget about everything here, or I can trust her with my children's secret like Mrs. Macho.' Pandora thought to herself.

"Hello Sam, I take it you know my son and daughter from their school. So I have to ask you what are your intentions with my son?" Pandora said once again hardening her expression causing Sam to gulp in her presence.

"I want to be his friend, and hopefully get to know him better. Even though I know he will stand up to anyone to protect those he cares about, and is so close to his sister that he is teased he is still a big mystery to me." Sam answered honestly.

'I can see it in her eyes she has a crush on my son. While it wouldn't be the first time someone has taken a liking to him she is the first human girl to do so.' Pandora thought to herself.

"If you do anything to hurt my children in anyway, there will be no place in this realm or yours that you can hide from me Sam. Oh and that isn't a threat it is a promise do I make myself clear?" Pandora said in a very intimidating and overprotective tone.

"Yes Pandora. But on another note does the famous Pandora's box exist? You know the one that holds all the world's evil and chaos?" Sam asked curiously.

"It does exist, but I won't be showing it to you. Not even my children are allowed to go near it." Pandora explained before opening a portal back to the human realm. "Mrs. Macho, Sam you both know more than I wanted anyone that doesn't live on this side to know. If any harm comes from my children from those on your side because of either of you, there will be no place either of you can hide from me do I make myself clear?" Pandora said glaring at Mrs. Macho and Sam.

"I swear on my purple heart that I won't do anything to harm them." Mrs. Macho said without fear while saluting the Greek goddess.

"Crystal clear Pandora. But I have to ask would I come to visit them every so often?" Sam asked trying to hide her fear.

Before Sam could get an answer Mrs. Macho grabbed Sam, and walked through the portal just before it closed behind them.

Stage out

R and R people.


	9. Confrontation, Feelings, and Payback?

I do not own Danny phantom or any of the original characters in this story. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of The Halfa siblings.

Casper Elementary mess hall 3 weeks later

'This is it Sam, you waited long enough to do this. If you wait too much longer I will lose him before I even let him know how I feel. I won't let that nightmare become a reality!' Sam thought to herself just as she got up from her table with her lunch.

"Sam where are you going?" Tucker asked concerned for his only friend.

"I am going over to Danny and Jazz's table, and tell Danny how I feel about him. I don't care if anyone laughs at me for doing it either!" Sam said with more determination than anyone gave her credit for.

"Sam while we aren't as close as Danny, and Jazz are whatever happens don't worry I have your back. Now go for it Sam I wish you the best." Tucker said encouraging his best friend.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other kids in the lunch room or the Teacher assigned for this lunch period. While Mrs. Macho said nothing at the moment just about everyone in the peanut gallery saw this as a chance to poke fun at Sam.

"Well would you look at that? It seems Sam is trying to finally make her move on Jazz's husband." Paulina said watching as Sam went over to the table were Danny and Jazz normally sat.

Normally Danny and Jazz would always have a table to themselves due to the fact that they didn't want to be in ear shot when they teased them, or they were afraid of Danny.

"I bet my juice money that when she does Danny rejects her and stays faithful to his wife." Kwan said striking a nerve with Dash.

"What does he have that I don't? I have popularity, power over all adults in this school, and the best of everything here! Jazz should be my girlfriend not loser's!" Dash said in a jealous tone.

"For one you don't have Mrs. Macho, Or Mr. Nikolai in your pockets. Mrs. Macho if anything favors those two even if she doesn't show it, and Mr. Nikolai treats everyone equally. Second from what I have seen he doesn't have a ton of blubber but a lean frame, and lastly if you want someone to like you don't steal their food. Better yet don't shove it in said person's face either. Personally I think I might try to go after him as well." Said a brunette haired Mocha skinned girl.

"Quiet Courtney, unless you want in on this bet on whether Danny leaves his wife for Sam." Kwan snapped back casing Courtney to glare at him darkly.

Danny and Jazz's table

"Mommy Pandora really outdid herself with our lunches this time." Danny said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"I love how she exposes us to different cultures of food as well. I never knew Sushi could taste good." Jazz said as she took a bite of her fish just as Sam arrives at their table,

"Hello Danny, Jazz you don't mind if I sit here with the two of you today and eat my lunch?" Sam asked hoping they wouldn't.

"You don't have to ask to sit at this table it isn't ours Sam." Danny said in an oblivious tone.

Sam hearing the tone Danny took decided to look on the bright side and see that she wasn't turned away and happily sat down.

"So what did Pandora make the two of you for lunch?" Sam asked while opening her lunch box to show a 100% vegetation lunch.

"We are both having Sushi for lunch this day. Mommy Pandora wants us to have a more than one type of food each day." Danny answered speaking proudly of Pandora.

'I won't be that over jealous teenage friend of his that get pissed whenever he ignores me while going after other girls because they admit their feelings.' Sam thought to herself just before she decided to speak up.

"Danny there is something very important that I need to tell you. If I don't tell you now I have the feeling that I might become the green-eyed monster of jealousy every time someone else does it." Sam started causing the entire lunch room to become silent.

'Wow only 8 and she is going to confess her feelings for him. Don't know what made her decide to do this, but I am rooting for you girl. Let's see how it will turn out for her.' Mrs. Macho thought as she watched the scene along with everyone else.

"Danny I know I only known you since the beginning of the school year, and I know this may sound crazy but I like you Danny I really like you." Sam confessed putting everything on the line.

"Like me in what sense? In the sense that Jeannie like Nelson, or the sense Sarah likes Jimmy?" Danny asked Sam remembering the talks he had with Pandora.

(AN: if you want to know where I got these two set of people from ask me in a review)

Sam seeing both shows as well as knowing the difference, went with the one that matched the way she felt.

"I like you the same way Jeannie likes Nelson. So I am asking you will you be my boyfriend?" Sam asked causing the older kids to smile while the younger ones did fake vomiting effects.

Jazz sitting right next to her brother smiled at the confession that she knew took a lot of courage to do but at the same time felt a ping of jealousy as well. She knew that for some reason Danny gained that Casanova gene without even trying as quite a few girls both in and out of the ghost zone had wanted to stake their claim.

'I should be happy for Danny that Sam has confessed her feelings. But I never expected her to do so this soon. I thought she would wait until he was at least 12 or 13.' Jazz thought to herself. 'No Jazz as long as it isn't one of those cradle robbers then I will be supportive.' Jazz thought to herself.

Danny was about to answer Sam's question when his ghost sense went off. Danny seeing this happened looked around to see if it was Nikolai, however he dismissed that thought when he saw Mrs. Macho as the lunch room teacher.

'It isn't Nikolai, so who else can it be?' Danny thought as the ghost finally made his appearance.

"So this is where you two have hidden. No wonder the beautiful Maddie couldn't find you since the two of you were hiding in the human realm." Vlad said causing Danny and Jazz to both glare at him. "No matter the two of you are coming with me. The joy of seeing Maddie's happy face will warm my heart." Vlad continued.

Everyone in the lunch room instantly dropped their lunches and was about to run away in panic when Vlad used his powers to seal the lunch room doors shut.

"Sorry kiddies, but until I get what I want none of you can leave here. Just to crush any chance of them saying no. Now what is it going to be? You come with me peacefully and everyone here lives to see the light of another day, or refuse and I still get what I want, but all these young children and that gorilla of a teacher all join the other side." Vlad said smiling a sinister smile.

'They won't be getting me alone with them so they can keep their secret in tact. Now they have no choice but to do as I say. Maddie will be so happy when I bring her back Daniel and Jasmine.' Vlad thought to himself.

Hearing that he wanted to not only take them away from Pandora, but send them back to their birth mother was almost enough to send Danny into a frenzy. However, due to there being so many elementary school students there Danny kept his emotions in check. Jazz not liking the idea of this either decided to give an answer while keeping their cover.

"Sorry fruit loop, but Pandora told us not to go off with strangers. Especially ones that look like an Alucard rejects." Jazz responded in an almost passive tone.

"Then I guess you have no problem with me killing everyone here one by one. This girl right here looks like a good start." Vlad said as he grabbed Sam and went back into the air.

"Now I will ask you one last time nicely. Either you two come quietly, or I go to work on this child like I did Ember that day." Vlad said knowing he struck another nerve with Danny.

'So this is the being that hurt Ember. Oh I am going to make him pay for what he did! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!' Danny thought to himself as his anger went from a slow boil to active volcano.

Jazz seeing the look on Danny's face as well as feeling the temperature drop rapidly knew Danny's was reaching his erupting point. The fact that he mentioned that he was going to take them back to their birth mother was enough to strike a nerve with him, but admitting he was the one who beat Ember to within an inch of her after life was pushing it even more.

'He is doing this to provoke my little brother. Why he cares so much about Ember I have no clue, but I can tell Danny is about explode. Please Danny don't do anything rash our secret as well as everyone's lives are at sake here..' Jazz thought to herself.

'That it Daniel come at me. I will have you right where I want you once I…' Vlad never got the chance to finish his thought since he was hit by a sloppy Joe from behind by Mrs. Macho.

"You are a disgrace! Threatening innocent children! I don't care what you are, but I won't let you harm one hair on my students heads! Now come down here and fight me you seriously messed up fruit loop!" Mrs. Macho screamed striking a nerve with him.

"Don't you ever call me that again! When I am done here I will have what I want and nothing not even some overly muscular gorilla is going to stop me!" Vlad said pissed off.

"Mrs. Macho is right you are a seriously messed up fruit loop! I mean seriously who else but a fruit loop would go so far to kidnap innocent children just to impress some Maddie woman? If anything I am willing to guess she is even sicker then you! Fruit loop! Fruit loop! Fruit Loop!" Jazz said continuing to repeat fruit loop.

To Vlad's dismay the entire lunch room began to chant Fruit loop altogether causing Vlad's anger level to raise until he dropped Sam, and grabbed Jazz by her throat.

"I am sure Maddie won't mind if I brought you back a little roughed up. She will be the one who…" Vlad never got the chance to finish his sentence as he felt extreme pain coursing through the side of his face.

Once again everyone with the exception of Dash and Mrs. Macho gasped in shock at what happened. They all witnessed Danny climb on the table, use strength only Mrs. Macho and Jazz knew he had to propel himself into the air, and with a good percent of his strength slug Vlad hard enough for him to let go of Jazz's neck and fall to the ground.

"Hey pasty face. You should have never done that. Now Danny is going to put you back in for coffin for good." Dash said remembering the beating he got for messing with Jazz.

'Wow what a punch. I knew he would attack me soon, but to that extent? Pandora must have…' "OH MY BUTTERNUTS!" Vlad screamed and Danny kicked Vlad in the groin with enough force to shatter a stone wall which in turn called all the boys in the lunchroom to cross their legs to protect their man hoods.

Vlad now in extreme pain tried to get away however Danny wasn't through with him yet. The entire lunch room watched as Danny without his powers went to work on Vlad. Many of the people turned their heads away as the beating Vlad received was the most brutal thing they saw in their lives.

"Wow this is even more violent than Jerry Springer's fights. If Only I had something to record this fight on." Kwan said only for Tucker to speak up.

"I am already on it. I am going to upload this straight to the internet many people will want to see this. It is a good think I brought my Dad's must updated PDA with me." Tucker said as he recorded the fight.

'Wow I knew he was extremely overprotective of his sister, but man I never knew he would get this violent.' Dash thought as he remember the black eye he got from Danny.

"Spare me please I am sorry I promise never to do it again." Vlad said scared for his life and afterlife as well as wanting the pain to stop.

"YOU COME TO OUR SCHOOL, ATTEMPT TO TAKE ME AND JAZZ AWAY FROM MOMMY PANDORA, THREATEN EVERYONE'S LIFE, HURT SOMEONE I HOLD VERY DEAR, BUT WORSE OF ALL YOU LAID YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER AND CAUSED HER HARM. ALL OF THESE ARE UNFORGIVABLE, AND YOU WANT MERCY?!" Danny said in a very livid tone.

Everyone in the lunchroom listening to what Danny said gasped in shock at the level of Danny's anger with the unknown aggressor. While most of them didn't understand fully what was about to happen Mrs. Macho and Jazz did. Not wanting to see Danny go down a path he would regret later Mrs. Macho intervened.

"MAGGOT HE ISN'T WORTH IT! I KNOW YOU ARE ANGRY WITH HIM FOR WHAT HE DID, BUT YOU ALREADY PROTECTED EVERYONE HERE BY BEATING HIM DOWN TO THIS POINT! GO ANY FURTHER, AND YOU RISK BECOMING A MONSTER JUST LIKE HIM!" Mrs. Macho shouted trying to make Danny see the voice of reason.

"She is right Danny, please don't go any further. Like Mrs. Macho said you saved everyone here you are a hero little brother. Please don't cross that line and become a monster like him. I will love you regardless of what you do, but just let go of your anger and spare him. Please do it for me." Jazz said as she used one of her tools in her arsenal try to calm Danny down.

As Jazz hugged her little brother the temperature around Danny's body began to raise (AN: Remember Danny has ice powers so when it get pissed off the temperature around him lowers itself.) until it was a normal temperature for him.

'Oh dear Danny almost lost himself in his rage and anger. I know this idiot was pushing my little brother's buttons make him slip up, but I am going to have to keep a closer eye on my brother from now on. But even with all that anger he did have some self control. At least he didn't reveal himself to everyone.' Jazz thought as she continued to embrace Danny.

'Man I can't let my guard down with Daniel as he will be on me like vulture is on a carcass. He really packs a punch when he is pissed, but I will get him for this another day but for now I better flee while Jasmine keeps him calm.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported out of the lunchroom.

No sooner did Vlad leave the lunch room did Mrs. Macho raise her voice and for once everyone including the troublemakers in the group listen.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! SINCE OUR MAIN WAY OF EXIT IS GONE WE WILL BE USING THE BACK DOOR TO LEAVE SINCE HE MISSED IT! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LINE UP BOYS ON ONE SIDE GIRL ON THE OTHER AND WALK TO THAT EXIT!" Mrs. Macho said with authority in her voice.

Like clockwork everyone in the lunchroom obeyed her command and with in 5 minutes everyone were lined up and ready to go.

"NOW EVERYONE OTHER THAN DANNY, JAZZ, AND SAM LEAVE NOW AND HEAD TO YOUR NEXT PERIOD CLASSES!" Mrs. Macho barked causing everyone to leave the mess hall. After every single person other than those 3 were out of the lunch room Mrs. Macho's whole demeanor changed.

"Danny while your actions today were brave they were also very rash and stupid! You could have gotten you and everyone else in this lunch room killed! What were you thinking there letting him have that much control over you like that?" Mrs. Macho said wanting an explanation.

Not to Disappoint here Danny answered her question.

"But Mrs. Macho I was thinking. I attacked him the moment he was distracted. I may be hot-tempered like mommy Pandora is, but I am so hot-headed that I would forget about everything around me." Danny explained. "I made a promise to Mommy Pandora and Jazzy that I would get better control of my temper and I do believe that does qualify." Danny added.

"Danny even though you are correct with that, it was still very reckless. Please promise me that you won't do anything that dangerous like that again. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do Danny. You are the only little brother I have." Jazz said still hugging him but with tears in her eyes.

'Darn it, that is the one thing I can't stand more than others hurting the ones I care for. Seeing them in tears that aren't of joy. Especially when it is over something I did.' Danny thought before he spoke.

"I don't want to make that promise since It could mean I would have to watch you suffer in the arms of another monster, but seeing you cry because of me is the only thing I hate more than seeing you hurt by someone else so I promise Jazz so please don't cry because of me." Danny said trying to calm down Jazz.

A few feet away Mrs. Macho, and Sam watched the extreme display of sibling love being shown. Upon seeing this once again Mrs. Macho spoke to the rival for Danny's attention.

"Sam if you still like Danny like that, I am letting you know now you have strong competition for his affection. Even though we know they don't love each other like that, the bond he shares with her is extremely strong." Mrs. Macho explained.

"I knew this from the moment I first saw the two of them. But that doesn't count me out. Danny and Jazz while they are extremely close they can't get together in a relationship like that and they both know this. So there is hope for me. But if he rejects me I still want to be his friend regardless." Sam answered back just before Mrs. Macho walked Danny, Sam, and Jazz out of the lunch room.

Fenton works at this exact moment

Jack and Maddie both came downstairs into the basement where the ghost portal is located. They have since modified it to make so the spirits that came through and caused harm to them or the portal couldn't go through it ever again. Maddie took a look at her once healthy husband and sighed. Due to losing Danny and Jazz he secretly went into a state of depression that she didn't find out about until almost 3 years had passed. The greatest sign was that Jack had this was he wasn't eating properly, and was losing weight faster than she could cook.

'Losing Danny and Jazz really has taken its toll on him. He looks like he had all the fat sucked out of his body. Oh the irony of this whole situation. I remember telling Jazz and Danny to always look before she leap yet we didn't do that when they reveal themselves to us. Thank goodness for Vlad helping us out from… Here comes another spirit.' Maddie thought to herself as she had her weapons in her back pockets if the ghost was hostile.

"Maddie stand back I am going to waste this metal looking ghost! No doubt it is going to destroy our portal just like the last 5 ghosts did! They have a lot of nerve telling us that we don't deserve to be parents and that they would do everything in their power to keep them with this Pandora!" Jack said with disgust only for the ghost to speak up.

"I would love to see you try however, I unlike a lot of the ghost zone hate those two children of yours! That little silver-haired one cost me my relationship with my girlfriend, and I would love nothing more than to get my revenge on him!" Skulker started causing Maddie and Jack to raise their weapons at him.

"They may not be in our protection, but I swear if we have to waste you to protect them we will do it without thinking!" Jack hissed causing Skulker to laugh.

"That is rich, and if memory serves me right that is why they aren't with you now. You shoot first and ask questions later."Skulker said causing Jack and Maddie to stop in their tracks. "But on another note I came here to show you were you children are. But there is a condition. I want you to keep them away from the ghost zone when you find them and have them wear these. They will cancel out their ghost powers so they can't use them to run away from you again." Skulker explained as he handed them to Maddie.

"Why should we trust you with these? For all we know they could be something to turn our children into full ghosts!" Maddie said with extreme distrust.

"Trust me when I say this. Your children love Pandora, and they don't like either of you very much. However, you don't have to believe me, you can let them stay in the ghost zone and turn more ghost by the second. Unknown to them even with a small amount of your DNA being ghost DNA the longer you stay the more it will convert into ghost DNA. Plus with them being in the ghost zone for 3 years? Who knows how much human DNA they have left in them." Skulker said lying about that last part. "But wait there is more from what I have seen a few cradle robbing women in the ghost zone has taken a liking to your son. They are just waiting for him to grow up so they can claim him for themselves. Part of me is jealous of him. The things they will teach him when he gets older will make him the envy of his peers." Skulker said lying once again to try and get Jack and Maddie to act.

"You better not be lying to us or we will give you a taste of true pain ghost!" Jack said with the fire Maddie thought has long gone out.

'I knew they would take the bait like suckers. All they have to do is go to Pandora's realm and get those two brats back. Then with Danny out of the way I can try to patch up things with Ember.' Skulker thought smiling before Maddie interrupted his thoughts.

"Plus there is no way I am going to let my son get married to a ghost if it is true! Ghost we will scratch your back if you scratch ours. Jack get the specter speeder ready! We are going after our children!" Maddie said with plenty of hope unaware of other presence in the lab.

'Skulker is going to bring those monsters to Pandora's realm to get them back? Not going to happen on my watch I better warn the Danny and Jazz before they walk into a trap.' The ghost thought just before it vanished from the scene.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long, but ideas I like are hard to come by. But I will explain why I did a few of the things I did. For Sam and her confessing how she felt, that one is simple. While I like some of Sam's traits and feel she is a decent character on the show, many of the things and her other traits ticked me off. The main one being she would never admit her feelings yet goes off the deep end whenever someone else who liked him would. I won't go into the others since they hold no relevance here. (PM me if you want to know the rest) Next the one sided beat down with Vlad. I know normally Danny would be outmatched in a fight like this, however remember Danny had the element of surprise when he got his first blow. Plus after the second blow (the kick to the groin) it was all over for Vlad since he was feeling way too much pain to fight back. As for Danny's temper as he did explain he did make it where he gained some improvement over it since he didn't go into a frenzy after the first thing but the third and as I mentioned before when Vlad's guard was down. As for the last part here is a spoiler Jack and Maddie will see their children again but I won't say if it is the next chapter or the one after that but know that they will see their children again in either chapter 10 or 11. So what do you think of this? R and R people.


End file.
